The invention relates to improved equipment for forming repeated connections between discontinuous confined volumes, particularly between an isolating chamber and one or more transfer machines, with formation of slots and in conditions of sterility or isolation or conditioning, using pieces which may be single-use pieces. These and other objects and advantages will be clear from the following text.